User talk:Hyper Zergling
User talk:Hyper Zergling/Archive 1 Section to prevent scrolling Template Yeah, I don't know how to upload pics cos I'm a little slow on wikia. Here's the picture I want to use: http://media.photobucket.com/image/resident%20evil%20icon/1jawsus1/icon_zombie.gif?o=26 and I'll look over your guide again. User:Niermak 18:31, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I undid them because, in Resident evil canon the incident at Rockfort island happened in 1998, and in my fictional article about Reaver ashford, he's sent on a vacation in 1997 and a year later in 1998 (on holiday for a year) he hears about the incident. I desided to call the section 1997 because, that's when he's sent by Alfred to some random place. Jeah, your character is great, well made, everything. I like it. ;) Prevent scrolling How Do I Become An Admin?Profile jc 21:55, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I've changed the section about [http://residentevilfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Reaver_ashford Reaver Ashford] revolving the incident on Rockfort island, to 1997/1998! Profile jc 16:58, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Very well then.Profile jc 21:41, February 1, 2010 (UTC) New Article Section Profile JC No, it doesn't. Why do you ask? Profile jc 20:26, February 14, 2010 (UTC) About: Unregistered contributor 174.59.12.2 Yeah that's me, but Im getting wayyy to lazy to log in these days. Sorry if it was an inconvenience or whatnot --Urufuruyasha 21:33, February 24, 2010 (UTC) If Dom does die, can it be Tony who killed him in a final battle, as Tony will still be looking for an HEV sample, and Dom has it in his body. If it is Jane, then do what you want. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 01:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) re: Epic Death I made up an anime series that involes Resident Evil characters I made up an anime series that has the characters from the Resident Evil series Claire Redfield Chris Redfield Albert Wesker Alferd Ashford Alexia Ashford Ada Wong Leon S. Kennedy Jill Valentine The characters and games I like The characters that I really like are Claire Redfield Chris Redfield Sherry Birkin Ada Wong Jill Valentine Leon S. Kennedy and Steve Burnside. The games I really like are Resident Evil 0 Resident Evil 2 Resident Evil 3 : Nemesis Resident Evil Code : Veronica X a port of the oringinal Resident Evil Code Veronica for dreamcast Resident Evil Dead Aim Resident Evil The Umbrella Chronicles Resident Evil 5 and Resident Evil Darkside Chronicles but the only two games I hate is Resident Evil 1 and Resident Evil 4. The two Resident Evil games I haven't played are Resident Evil 5 and Resident Evil The Darkside Chronicles. The only reason I like Resident Evil 2 and Resident Evil Code Veronica X Resident Evil 2 has my all time favorite character Claire Redfield and the second reason I like Code Veronica is because it has the return of my favorite characters Claire Redfield and Chris Redfield. Can I add a fanon part to Jill Leon Sherry and Steve Can I add fanon to Sherry Leon Jill and Steve because they are my other favorite charaters what you think Claire and Chris Redfield are my all time favorite characters you thought wrong Resident Evil 9 Resident Evil 9 is a fanfiction game it takes place in Nevada as Jacob Redfield a highly trained agent for the B.S.A.A. he later runs into his old high school friend Haley then Chris joins the team as they continue to investagatesion Jacob descovers Albert Wesker is there so they battle it out in the fight for the finish it ends with Jacob as the winner if anyone messess with Jacob he'll kill them unlike Haley she'll run after him and hug him by the end of game she tells him if she wants to date her How did Wesker die Jacob toke his knife out of knife pack that Claire gave him and stabed Wesker in the chest then he kicked Wesker's head off